Overprotective, Overreacted
by doryishness
Summary: The third rule is never, ever, hit Yachrui. Apparently, this guy had never heard of it. And when Zaraki finds out... rated T for a few swear words, and a slight violent nature. Oneshot. General fluff if you think of it that way.


Yay! My first bleach fanfic!! Pizza and Mike's hard Lemonade all around!!

Kenpachi Zaraki and Yachiru Kusajishi have got to be my favorite pair/division of the soul society. Hell, they're among my top five favorite characters. Their father/daughter relationship (and such a violent one at that) is so adorable, it makes me squee and is nothing but fluff in their interactions.

I've read in other stories, about how protective Zaraki is over her, even though it's completely obvious, she can take care of herself. But I can still see him losing it if he thinks his little girl is in any sort of slight danger. I think it's the same way in the show/manga, he's very protective of her, and cares very deeply for her. Who wouldn't? She's soooo adorable!

I have other stories of them in the works, but this was the first one I finished. So please enjoy. I'd love reviews, just to see if I did good or not, how my writing style was, ect. Polite criticism, and encouragement to do better is loved xD

**The basic plot: **There are three main rules in the 11th division about Yachiru. The third being – you never, ever, hit her. Not unless you have a death wish. And so it seems some new recruit does…and Zaraki is there to protect his lieutenant.

**Disclaimer:** (heheh..I forgot to add this...hope it doesn't take away my reviews from those lovely people...) I do not own this in any sort of the way. However, Tite Kubo, if you'd like to give it to me...No? Thought so...Alright people. Not mine / - hope you enjoy my plot though!

-------------------------------

He had a fucking death wish.

Everyone stared in a mixture of expressions. Awe, fear, disbelief…obviously this guy didn't know any better. He had never heard of the three rules.

-Tolerate Yachriu no matter what she does.

-Never yell at Yachriu

-Never **_EVER _**hit Yachriu (In fact, you'd be safer avoiding coming into contact with her all together. Zaraki saw any kind of touch as a threat)

Even Yachriu looked amazed. She stared up at the young man, surprised. Her mouth formed a little o as the room fell deathly quiet. But the look of surprise turned into a sly look, as she grinned in an evilly amused way. Everyone around her cowered at the look, the look they knew well, that spelled trouble – and most likely injury to everyone around her.

Yachriu, locking eyes with the young man, gave a giggle. Her eyes twinkled mischievously when a sudden change came over her. Her face turned red and huge tears brimmed up in her eyes and started to pour over.

"Yachriu Fukutaicho!" the men around cried out, starting for the pink haired little girl. But they stopped dead in their tracks as Yachriu flung her head back and let out a piercing, unearthly scream. She howled like she was in pain, an animal being tortured. The little girl has some powerful lungs, so the scream lasted almost a minute. When she had run out of breath, she slowly set her head straight, eyes still locked on the idiotic new recruit.

Even the air didn't move as the room waited in silence for a few moments. Everyone held their breath, not daring to make the slightest movement. Soon they heard the thundering steps approaching. Some closed their eyes, mouths now muttering furiously in silent prayer. As the footsteps grew closer, the room seemed to shake and many men started to tremble.

They could hear the low growl outside, and see the massive shadow, before the door slid open with a crash that sounded like a rocky mountain crumbling. Zaraki stood in the doorway, looking wildly around the room once before settling on Yachriu, on the floor with a pink flushed tearstain face.

"What's going on?" Kenpachi Zaraki growled, succeeding doing it in a bellow. The men all quivered, silent for a moment before bursting out into explanations.

"He threw Yachriu Fukutaicho off his -"

"She was climbing on his back -"

"He was trying to shake her off -"

"Enough!" Zaraki snarled. He turned his eyes down to Yachriu, on the floor and looking as if she quite enjoyed this whole scene. "What happened, brat?"

Yachriu was an infamously good little actress. Most cute little girls are, and can get their way for almost anything. Putting the sad, abused puppy look on her face, solemn eyes staring up at her captain, she answered. "I was trying to play horsie, and that meanie-head grabbed me and threw me off over his shoulder." Her voice quivered, and fresh tears welled up in her eyes, threatening to fall again. "I just wanted to play…"

Behind Zaraki, Ikkaku Madarame & Yumichika Ayasegawa appeared in the doorway. Both had raised eyebrows – Ikkaku looking slightly confused, and Yumichika looked rather bored with all the unpretty people in the room.

"What happ-" Ikkaku opened his mouth and started to ask, but Zaraki cut him off.

"Who?" Zaraki growled, this time in a low, threatening voice as he eyed Yachriu. The girl batted innocent eyes and pointed her finger at a young man, shrunk against the wall. Zaraki's eyes lifted over Yachriu and narrowed in sight of the fresh recruit amongst his ranks. He placed one hand over the hilt of his zanpakuto.

"You…dumb…bastard…" Zaraki hissed, slowly drawing out his nameless zanpakuto. Had it been possible, the young man would have melted through the wall and fallen out the other side, the way he was pressed up against it in fear.

"Never…hit…my little girl." Zaraki roared, yanking his zanpakuto out. There was a slight show of swinging it around, before Captain Kenpachi Zaraki thoughtlessly sliced the poor soul who had tossed the little girl off, in attempt to save himself from strangulation of playing "horsie."

The room erupted into chaos. With the might of Zaraki's sword, blood sprayed over the walls like red rain. Yachriu gave a squeal of delight at her second favorite color (First being pink.) Men darted to either side, as far away as the diced corpse as they could. Everyone was yelling, and Zaraki was unnecessarily making mince meat of the former soul. Whether by the great commotion or the surge of Zaraki's spiritual power, several people arrived to help, including Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai.

When the immense presence of Yamaoto filled the room, even overpowering Zaraki's, the room fell silent, and the crowd of 11th division bowed in respect. It had only taken a few seconds for the seven people that hurried to the scene to get there. Zaraki hadn't even lowered his zanpakuto. And he didn't seem too concerned either. Turning around, he let his arm drop to his side, giving a bare inclination of his head in respect. "Yamaoto Sōtaichō." He greeted. "What brings your presence here?" Zaraki couldn't keep the small smirk hiding from the corner of his eyes.

Behind the General, stood his lieutenant Chōjirō Sasakibe along with Byakuya Kuchiki, Retsu Unohana, Sajin Komamura, Soifon and Jūshirō Ukitake. Yamaoto raised an eyebrow at Zaraki's feigning innocence. "Your spirit pressure sent out an immense wave over Seireitei. Knocked a lot of recruits from other divisions down. Did you take off your eye patch?" Yamaoto's eyes rested on the energy sucking eye patch monster that lay over Zaraki's right eye.

"No…" Zaraki said with a slight chuckle, that made the other captains raise their eyebrows at his audacity.

"Were you attacked then?" Yamaoto looked pointedly at the body slumped against the wall.

"Sort of…" Zaraki replied offhandedly again, lifting his grinning eyes up to look at the group of ranking officers in the door.

"What do you do?" hissed Soifon. The petite leader of Special Forces and Captain of the second division. Her hands were stationed on her hips as she glared at Zaraki. "We thought something horrible was happening, like a mass murder or something!"

"Nooo…only one." Zaraki stated with a grin, glancing at the body. Unohana gave a tutting sound and hurried into the room, brushing past everyone and kneeling down in front of the body.

"Then what happened?" barked Chōjirō Sasakibe. Zaraki opened his mouth to speak, but Yachrui piped up.

"He threw me!" The girl chirped, her large brown eyes gazing up at the General and his lieutenant in an irresistibly adorable fashion. Unohana immediately turned around with an alarmed look on her face.

"Did he hurt you?" the soft spoken woman asked in a concerned voice. Zaraki glanced over his shoulder, watching Yachrui giggle happily.

"Yep! He grabbed me by the back of my robes and threw me over his shoulder and called me a brat and my bottom hurts now!" Yachrui said in one breath, ending with another delighted giggle.

Ukitake gave his own sound of surprised, alarm and concerned. He too hurried into the room and knelt next to the little girl, who looked absolutely thrilled at all the attention. "Whatever reason did he have for it?" he questioned Yachrui, whose eyes closed in the extreme happy smile she gave him.

"We were playing horsie!" She answered, one of her favorite games to play with the 11th division men.

"And he threw you off…" Ukitake said slowly, processing the situation. "Was it part of the game?" He questioned doubtfully.

"No!! He's supposed to let me stay on!" Yachrui exclaimed, glancing aside as Unohana had started to lightly feel the girl for anymore serious injuries. Though she highly doubted Yachrui would have sustained anything more then a slight bruise, the womanly and motherly instincts in her still took over and made her check for certain that nothing was wrong.

"So you killed him." Komamura stated the end. He looked at Zaraki, a furry brow raised. "He shook off his vice captain…and you killed him."

Zaraki's smirk was wiped off and he glowered at the canine like creature. "Shut up, ya bastard wolf." A mild annoyed looked appeared on the other captain's face, but he said nothing as Zaraki continued. "I heard her screaming. What the hell else was I suppose think? I come in here; she's on the floor crying."

"Hardly a reason to attack and murder one of your own men." Byakuya stated coldly. Zaraki turned his glare on the 6th Captain, but Yachrui butted in.

"Bya-kun!" the little girl squealed, leaping up from the fussing over of Unohana and Ukitake and streaking over to the stone-faced man. She literally threw herself at his legs and he was slightly taken off balance, stepping back to refrain from falling over. "You care!" she squealed, taking a jump and clinging to his neck. Byakuya was strong, yes, but nowhere nearly as sturdy and massive as Zaraki was, and wasn't use to a small girl hanging her complete weight off his neck. His back slowly curved, as he struggled to keep balance and his dignity.

Soifon scowled. "Just because the idiot threw Yachriu-Fukutaicho off his shoulder, is no just reason for slaughtering a shinigimi, much less one under your own command!"

Yachrui continued swinging from Byakuya scrambling over his shoulder like a monkey. "Yes it is, white-braid lady!" Yachrui argued, popping over Byakuya's shoulder. The man was slowly losing his cool, as he looked slightly annoyed at Yachrui.

"Sōtaichō," Chōjirō Sasakibe started. "We can hardly let him get away with this, this is extremely-"

"What kind of soul reaper- man or person even – abuses a beautiful and darling little girl?" Yumichikra asked calmly from the side, raising his feathered eyebrow. "And gets away with it?" Ikkaku gave his friend a wide-eyed glare, silently asking him if he was nuts to talk back to the first division.

Yamamoto kept silent, eyes studying Zaraki and his vice captain. "There are cases…in which this can be overlooked." He stated finally. Soifon's head whipped around to stare at the general in shock, her mouth agape, but not daring for any argument to come out. None of the other captain's argued either. Byakuya and Komamura looked disapprovingly at Zaraki, while Unohana and Ukitake stood to their feet.

"If you are unharmed dear…" Unohana looked across to Yachrui with a tender smile. "Then I'll take the body back to my division. Ukitake-Taicho, could you please…?"

"Of course." Ukitake smiled politely, and together, the both of them picked up the sliced-to-ribbons man, and quickly exited the room. Yamamoto studied Zaraki piercingly, who stared right back, though not in a challenging manner. With a slight and almost faint smile to his lips, the old man turned and took his leave as well. His lieutenant looked quiet shocked, threw a look of it to Zaraki then hurried after his captain as well.

"Next time, try to handle it differently." Komamura suggested in a critical tone.

Zaraki growled at him, threatening darkly, "Get out of here, ya bastard wolf."

Konmaura's face furrowed again but with a set jaw, he turned and left. "BYE WOLFY-FOX MAN!" Yachrui yelled after him. The large beast looked over his shoulder and smiled briefly, holding his hand up in parting as he retreated down the hall. Yachrui giggled happily and squeezed Byakuya's neck.

With a grunt, Byakuya detangled the little girl from his robes and unceremoniously dropped her in Ikkaku's arms. Straightening his robes, he looked over and, disgust evident in his voice, remarked, "You shouldn't set such bad manners and ideas for her, Zaraki-Taicho." Zaraki merely growled in response, as Ikkaku failed to keep the look of distress off his face as Yachrui happily turned her attention on him, and promptly started gnawing and drooling on his bald head.

There was a few moments pause, before Zaraki turned and barked at his men. "You five – clean up this room, the rest of you – training yard for exercises!" The room emptied in record time, save for the top four.

Yumichikra looked amused and smirked, lightly tapping Yachrui on the top of her head. "You executed that beautifully. Your adorableness, grace, and charm leave everyone to shame. Truly a gorgeous little girl." Yachrui beamed, and took that as a invitation to yank on his feathered eyebrows.

"You two go start the exercises." Zaraki ordered. Ikkaku looked relived as he held out and handed over the pink-haired child to Zaraki's arms. Both left quickly, leaving the captain and vice captain alone in the room.

"Ken-chan rescued me!" Yachriu squealed with delight, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging tightly.

"You didn't need it, brat." He said, his grin hidden in her hair. "You could have easily handled him yourself. You over-reacted, caused a scene. Exactly what you wanted, huh?" Yachrui drew back and nodded happily. "Brat." He muttered again. It was one of the rare times Zaraki actually held her, as he started towards the training yard. It only lasted a few moments, as Yachrui giggled, kissed his scared cheek and wiggled out of his arms, jumping down and racing off to cause god-knows-what else mayhem.

Zaraki chuckled again at his vice-captain, his first friend, and adoptive daughter. He would always protect her, to the most extremes, even when it was completely unnecessary.

---------------------------

Like I said! Comments, constructive and polite criticism and encouragement are much loved and appreciated! I hope you read my other stories when I get around to finishing and uploading them!


End file.
